


Cold December Night

by christmasdreamer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Azzurre, CalcioFemminile, F/F, F/M, ItalyWNT, JuventusWomen, RagazzeMondiali, woso - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christmasdreamer/pseuds/christmasdreamer
Summary: La cameriera e aspirante pasticcera Viv ha perso l'amore per quello che un tempo era il periodo dell'anno che preferiva.Il freddo di dicembre, dell'abbandono, della solitudine e di una città che non è la sua le impediscono di essere la sognatrice dal cuore d'oro che era.Delle nuove conoscenze le faranno ritrovare la felicità, facendole anche conoscere l'amore e... il calcio.
Relationships: Aurora Galli/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Aurora Galli
Kudos: 1





	Cold December Night

"A donde sea que yo esté  
Tu corazón alcanzaré"

Ghirlande, lucine, bocce, candele, ornamenti sparsi attorno a me. L'albero è pronto, l'appartamento è addobbato e indosso il mio maglione natalizio preferito.

"Y una sonrisa en tu mirada pintaré"

I preparativi per le feste mi rendono felice, credo.

"No habrá distancia entre los dos  
Al viento volaré mi voz  
Con mis deseos a tu alma llegaré"

Alla mia anima non arriva molto in realtà. Non arriva l'usuale eccitazione natalizia, ma cerco di convincermi che qualche canzone di Natale riprodotta dal piccolo giradischi portatile appoggiato alla tovaglietta più rossa e più festiva che il reparto casalinghi del supermercato all'angolo della strada potesse offrirmi possa essere d'aiuto, in qualche modo.

Forse ho bisogno di prendere aria, di respirare un po' del Natale già presente nelle vie della città in cui vivo.

Sciarpa, berretto, cappotto, stivali e sono pronta ad affrontare il freddo. Ammetto che il clima non è così tremendo, i miei concittadini non sembrano soffrirlo tanto quanto me, ma dev'essere l'abitudine di chi, a differenza mia, è nato qui.

Le vetrine dei negozi sono coperte di neve finta, piccoli pupazzi di neve nei negozi di abbigliamento infantile e candelabri sfarzosi in quelli dell'alta moda. Oro, verde e rosso in tutte le loro sfumature accompagnano gli articoli esposti dai manichini vestiti a festa.

Passeggio osservando la gente che mi sta intorno: bimbi felici di poter trascorrere la tarda mattinata in piazza con i nonni, studenti che approfittano delle ore libere all'aperto, discutendo di lezioni e di preparativi per le feste imminenti, lavoratori che si concedono una pausa pranzo immersi nelle bancarelle dei mercatini natalizi.

Mi chiedo cosa pensino loro di me.

Se dovessi descrivermi da sola, direi che sono una giovane donna in cerca di qualcosa. Sì, qualcosa. Un qualcosa che mi renda soddisfatta, anche se non so di cosa.

In genere il mese di dicembre mi regala leggerezza, mi permette di vedere il mondo con gli occhi di un bambino felice, mi fa dimenticare degli obblighi, delle incertezze, della frenesia degli undici mesi precedenti. A dicembre sono un elfo spensierato, ma non quest'anno.

Quest'anno penso alla mia famiglia che non avrò accanto durante il mio periodo dell'anno preferito, alle mie amiche che sono lontane da me e a tutti i giorni di Natale trascorsi in allegria in quella che una volta chiamavo casa.

Le mie gambe mi portano quasi automaticamente in un negozio di decorazioni, lo prendo come un segno. Qualche addobbo in più non potrà far male al mio bilocale; fortunatamente il mio coinquilino è via per tutto il periodo festivo, non avrà modo di prendersi gioco di me e del villaggio di Babbo Natale che sembra essersi materializzato nella nostra piccola, ma accogliente, abitazione.

Qualche fiocco di neve, una manciata di stelle, dei biscotti alla cannella e cerco di non farmi tentare da altri oggettini inutili che svuoterebbero ulteriormente il mio portafoglio, ad eccezione di un simpatico papillon che, una volta arrivata alla cassa, richiama la mia attenzione con le sue luci verdi e rosse intermittenti. Non potrò indossarlo per andare a fare la spesa, ma non guasterà la mia uniforme lavorativa, probabilmente i clienti apprezzeranno lo sforzo.

A proposito di clienti, sarà meglio recarsi immediatamente al bar per il mio turno. Il tour per la città alla ricerca dello spirito natalizio non può farmi perdere il posto di lavoro.

Quaranta minuti dopo, riesco ad arrivare al lavoro, infreddolita e con i polmoni distrutti dalla corsa. Inizio a fidarmi sempre meno dei mezzi pubblici, ti lasciano a piedi proprio quando ne hai più bisogno.

Vedo il mio collega, Nico, pronto a porgermi il grembiule e prendere posto al bancone accanto a me.

"Viv! Pensavo non arrivassi più."   
"Hey, grazie per avermi coperta, ho perso la cognizione del tempo e poi anche il bus. Spero di non averti lasciato in balia dei clienti per troppo tempo."  
"E' tutto a posto, stanno iniziando ad arrivare ora gli studenti che finiscono le lezioni, giusto in tempo per il nostro turno."

Sospiro. Questo è l'orario peggiore, oltre ai lavoratori che vengono a pranzare al volo o a prendere un caffè prima di tornare alle loro mansioni, ci sono anche i liceali e gli universitari che cercano di accaparrarsi un trancio di pizza o un panino da portare via.  
Se potessi scegliere un turno, sceglierei quello della merenda. I clienti sono numerosi, ma sono più rilassati, hanno meno fretta e mi piace vederli mentre si coccolano con una bevanda calda e un dolce.

E' solo verso le 15:30 che riusciamo a respirare un po' e a pulire nuovamente il locale, riponendo le torte, le crostate e i biscotti nella vetrina sottostante al bancone per i clienti del pomeriggio.

"Hai visto i biscotti e le casette di marzapane che hanno preparato i pasticceri per Natale? Sicuramente i bambini ne andranno matti." chiedo a Nico.  
"Si sono superati, ma so che non vedi l'ora di assaggiarli, sei più golosa di loro."  
"Non è colpa mia se sono così invitanti, spero ne avanzino un po', almeno posso portarmeli a casa e mangiarli a colazione domani. Ho provato l'impasto, Nico, giuro che ti cambia la vita!"  
"Se davvero cambiassero la vita, non saresti qui a lavorare con quell'aria malinconica sul viso."

Tiro su le spalle, quella non è una cosa che si può cambiare facilmente.

"Ti aiuterebbe sapere che ho proibito al capo di imporci quegli stupidi cappelli da elfo? Dobbiamo solo cambiare il colore della camicia. O verde o rossa, pantaloni neri come sempre."  
"Dio, grazie. Il materiale sintetico di quegli affari mi avrebbe sciolto il cranio qui dentro."  
"Li hai visti i miei capelli? Non li avrei mai coperti con quei cosi, quindi sono sceso a un compromesso: un accessorio natalizio oltre alla camicia per ogni dipendente. Cercherò qualcosa ai mercatini o in quel negozio che vende roba inutile a poco prezzo."

Vado nel retro in silenzio, prendo il papillon dallo zainetto e lo indosso attorno al colletto della camicia bianca.  
"Questo può andare? L'ho preso questa mattina in centro."   
Nico mi guarda e ride: "E' perfetto, ti dona! Sembri anche più felice con quell'affare al collo."  
"Non sfottere, sto cercando di ritrovare il mio spirito natalizio e guarda un po'" cerco il pulsantino dietro al centro dell'accessorio facendo accendere le lucine e osservo la reazione del mio collega.  
"Ok, è un po'... trash? Ma ammetto che lo adoro e che potrei rubarti l'idea."  
"Fallo e ti costringo a mettere il cappello da elfo."  
"Sai essere perfida."

Vedo una cliente avvicinarsi a noi e raggiungo la cassa per servirla.  
"Ciao! Come posso aiutarti?" chiedo alla ragazza intenta a guardare la vetrina dei dolci.  
"Ciao, scusa, so che è un po' tardi, ma mi chiedevo se si potesse avere un panino o una focaccia."  
"Sei fortunata, abbiamo ancora qualcosa per il pranzo. Una focaccia ripiena può piacerti?"  
"Sarebbe perfetto, sto morendo di fame e non ho tempo di andare a casa. Grazie mille, davvero."  
"Ma figurati, siamo qui per questo! Siediti pure dove preferisci così la scaldo e te la porto al tavolo. Vuoi qualcosa da bere?"  
"Dell'acqua naturale andrà benissimo, grazie!"

Porto il pranzo alla cliente seduta a un tavolo all'angolo del locale che, sollevando lo sguardo dal suo smartphone, mi ringrazia e mi dice: "Bel papillon! E' molto simpatico!"  
Cerco di spegnere le luci intermittenti che avevo dimenticato di spegnere dopo averle mostrate a Nico. Sento le guance in fiamme.

"Grazie, è una cosa stupida che ho preso per le feste." Che figura.  
"Non è stupido, è allegro, mette di buon umore. Clienti felici, staff felice, giusto?"  
"Direi che non fa una piega."

Passo per i tavoli per pulire e riportare le stoviglie sporche in cucina, poi torno dietro al bancone e finisco di allestire la vetrina, aggiungendo i pasticcini appena farciti dagli addetti al laboratorio.

Nico mi raggiunge.  
"Quella cliente ha un viso conosciuto, ma non riesco a capire chi mi ricorda."  
"Sarà già venuta qui, vediamo un sacco di persone ogni giorno, è impossibile ricordarsi proprio tutti i volti."  
"Vero, ma lei non credo sia mai venuta, eppure penso di averla già vista da qualche parte."  
"Beh, chiedile il nome. Magari frequenta la tua facoltà e l'hai vista a lezione, avrà la nostra età."  
"Può darsi."

"Ecco qui il piatto e il bicchiere, la focaccia era deliziosa!" sento dirmi mentre prendo due tazzine da caffè dalla mensola sopra alla macchinetta.  
"Sono contenta che ti sia piaciuta, ma non dovevi disturbarti a portare qui il piatto! Grazie mille!" sorrido alla gentilezza della ragazza.  
"Per così poco? Sarei dovuta venire comunque qui a pagare, tranquilla."  
"Desideri qualcos'altro? Un caffè, magari?"  
"Lo prenderei volentieri, ma..." la cliente viene interrotta da una telefonata a cui risponde immediatamente: "Lo so, sono in ritardo, ma dovevo mangiare! Arrivo subito."

Le faccio lo scontrino per non trattenerla troppo e nel frattempo vedo Nico avvicinarsi a lei.  
"Dimmi un po', per caso studi qui all'università?"  
"Nico, che modi." lo rimprovero io.  
"No, perché me lo chiedi?" risponde lei.   
"Mi sembra di averti già vista, ma non capisco dove."

Mentre il mio collega cerca di collegare i puntini, le mostro lo scontrino e lei estrae il portafoglio dal suo zaino. Nico guarda lo zaino e sembra arrivare ad una conclusione.

"Ho capito! Sei una calciatrice della Juve, la mia cuginetta mi ha trascinato a una vostra partita e sono sicuro di averti vista lì!"

La ragazza mi porge i soldi ridendo e provvedo a darle il resto mentre risponde a Nico: "Ammettilo, senza lo zaino della squadra non mi avresti mai riconosciuta."  
"Probabile" risponde lui "ma non è colpa mia, non ne capisco nulla di calcio."  
"Piacere, Lisa. Dalle targhette deduco che i vostri nomi siano Viv e Nico e giuro che vorrei rimanere un altro po', ma la mia compagna di squadra, nonché coinquilina, mi sta aspettando per andare agli allenamenti perché le si è rotta la macchina."  
"Non ti tratteniamo allora, spero tu non faccia tardi per colpa del mio collega ficcanaso."  
"E' tutto ok, mi ha fatto piacere. Ora scappo, ma verrò di nuovo per quel caffè!"

Lisa lascia il suo resto nel barattolo delle mance e si dirige velocemente verso l'uscita, senza darci nemmeno il tempo di ringraziarla.

"Sei proprio sfacciato, eh" dico al ragazzo accanto rimasto di fronte a me.  
"La curiosità mi stava uccidendo, non ne potevo più."  
"Sei soddisfatto?"  
"Assolutamente sì, se lo racconto a mia cugina ce la troviamo qui giorno e notte ad aspettare che Lisa torni a prendere qualcosa."  
"La aspetto a braccia aperte se ogni volta ci lascia la mancia."  
"Ha lasciato la mancia solo perché indossi quel papillon ridicolo, le avrai fatto tenerezza."  
"Se il merito è solo mio allora questo bel barattolo lo aprirò da sola questa sera, caro Nico."  
"Non lo faresti mai, sei troppo buona."  
"Non mettermi alla prova. A lavorare, su, che ora arrivano le mamme che vanno a prendere i figli a scuola."  
"Agli ordini, capo!"


End file.
